To Keep A Ponyboy 2
by Kylelover101
Summary: A FEW YEARS AFTER THE DEATH OF DALLY AND JOHNNY, DARRY CAN SEE THAT WITH ALL THE SOCS ROAMING THE STREETS IT'S NOT SAFE FOR PONYBOY. BUT WHEN PONYBOY DOES SOMTHING DRAMATIC, DARRY GETS REALLY FIRED UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! The sequal to _To Keep A Ponyboy_! Right here. I hope everyone loves my crativity to this and please make note that this story will be a little different...**

**(the audiance ooooo's and aaaaaah's) **

**I hope everyone enjoys reading this. **

**SUMMARY: A FEW YEARS AFTER THE DEATH OF DALLY AND JOHNNY, DARRY CAN SEE THAT WITH ALL THE SOCS ROAMING THE STREETS IT'S NOT SAFE FOR PONYBOY. BUT WHEN PONYBOY DOES SOMTHING DRAMATIC, DARRY GETS REALLY FIRED UP. **

**I know In the first _To Keep A Ponyboy_, in the end, evveryone was grown up and getting hitched, but this story takes place after Ponyboy's injury from the socs and Dallas's sucideal path. **

**Hope everyone enjoys. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

_"Dallas?" I asked._

_"He's dead." Dally said._

_"who's dead?" Darry asked._

_Dallas chocked on his words..."Johnny..."_

_Johnny's dead...He can't be! Johnny's my best fried, he can't be dead, Johnny's the gang's pet, he's the puppy! he can't be dead! He's only 16! I closed my eyes._

_"Nothing Gold can stay..."I said. I figured out what the poem means...Robert Frost was trying to tell everyone in his poem that...Why nothing gold can stay is because: We should cheriseh what we have...before it goes away..._

_I didn't see Dally shoot out the door. But I did hear a: BANG!_

_"Long live Dallas Winston..." I said. Goodbye Johnny, Goodbye Dally. How did this happen? Johnny and Dally...are dead now. They are dead...They're not coming back. They're leaving me alone on this crappy earth. I'm alone..._

_"Ponyboy...I'm going to take Dally to the hospital!" Darry said. "Stay here!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Soda's POV<strong>

"Dally..." I turned over it was two in the morning, I looked over to see Ponyboy moaning in his sleep, either it was a wet dream (ha, ha) or a nightmare. He was sweating and screaming. Nightmere.

"Pony..." I shook him lightly and he woke up with a start. Breathing hard and looking around for a moment. I sighed trying to keep my eyes open so I wouldn't fall asleep on my brother who needs my help right now.

"It's okay...Go back to sleep..." I said. He nodded lightly and fell back on the bed. Being carful of his arm. I put my arm around his shoulder and held him in close to myself. Poor Ponyboy...Now, back to that dream about the invention of the bikini.

I woke up to...food the number one thing that will always wake me up. I hopped out of bed to the kitchen. It's been a few weeks since Dallas and Johnny's death. And Ponyboy's been really paranoid. I helped myself to three waffles when Darry asked me where Pony was at.

"Let him sleep, Dar, he had a really bad nightmare last night." I said. taking a bite into my food. Darry used to be really protective of Ponyboy, but I can still see that spark in his eye, the spark of wanting to protect, when he see's Ponyboy do somthing he doesn't approve of.

"Is he alright?" He asked.

I shrugged. Darry sighed. "It's saturday, you got the day off, right?" He asked.

I nodded, my eyes not leaving my food.

"I'm gonna' take on more hours, if I do so my boss can give me a promotion...I'll have to work today." He said. I smiled.

"Don't kill yourself." I said. Darry rolled his eyes and left.

I sighed and turned on the kitchen TV. It's small but I didn't wanna' turn on the one in the living room becuase that one uses up more energy. It's best to watch the small one for now, it's also a little bit quieter, I'll keep the noise down for Ponyboy so he can sleep.

I hope Ponyboy doesn't have anymore nightmares...It's almost noon, he can't have a wacked up sleep pattern. But then again, he's fourteen...I sighed. Things are borning around here without Johnny or Dallas. I missed them somthing auful.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did u think? Please tell me. <strong>

**I'd like four or five reviews before continueing (NO FLAMES!)...Please. **

**-Kylelover101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! The squeal to _To Keep A Ponyboy_! Right here. I hope everyone loves my creativity to this and please make note that this story will be a little different...**

**(the audience ooooo's and aaaaaah's) **

**I hope everyone enjoys reading this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

I hopped out of bed, looking at the alarm clock. It's about two in the afternoon. Really? I was asleep for fourteen hours? That's the longest I've ever slept. I shuttered. It was cold. My lips probably were blue. I put on my long pants and a sweater. It was cold, Soda must of forgot to turn off the AC last night, it can get pretty cold in the house when it's left on. Darry would have a cow, looking at the bill. I walked out into the living room to see Steve and Soda sitting on the couch, in shorts and muscle shirts.

"What you dressed like that for?" Steve asked.

"Well, hello to you too, asshole." I snarled.

"Wanna' fight?" Steve stood up, but Soda stood up in front of him.

"Ponyboy...why are you dressed like that?" Soda asked, more politely this time.

"I'm cold." I said. Soda put his hand on my forehead. Then looked puzzled.

"Ponyboy, you're hotter the hell." Soda said. I looked at him funny.

"That a fact?" I said with sarcasm. I sat and flipped the channels for a minute.

Then I realized I wasn't feeling too good.

"Kid...Your face just turned pale." Steve said.  
>"Ponyboy?" Soda asked.<p>

I felt my face flush and the next thing I knew, was falling off the couch. And hitting my head hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Darry's POV<strong>

"Shit!" I heard without opening the door. I got off work early, which is a rarity. I decided to skip going out with old friends to come home to see if Pony was awake yet. Instead I hear someone cussing up a storm. It sounded like Soda. Soda? Soda never swears!

"What's going on?" I yelled. I looked at Steve and Soda trying to pick up Ponyboy off the floor.

"What happened?" I quickly rushed to help Ponyboy, Soda and Steve.

"I don't know!" Steve hollered.

"Of course you don't know, you probably weren't paying attention!" I yelled.

We managed to drag Ponyboy back into his room. I put him on the bed and felt his head. He was deathly warm.

"I guess he took it too personally when you said he looked hot." Soda laughed at Steve's comment, though I didn't find it funny.

Ponyboy's sick, Great. One more thing to worry about now.

**Pony's POV**

I felt myself being dragged somewhere. I wasn't sure where, but then I felt like I was on a fluffy cloud. I relaxed for a bit. My body physically felt like ice and yet, I was burning up. I tried to open my eyes, but failing miserably. I heard hushed voices around me, but didn't bother to investigate them. I rolled over to my side, letting darkness completely consume me.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did u think? Please tell me. <strong>

**I'd like four or five reviews before continuing (NO FLAMES!)...Please. **

**-Kylelover101 and AlexisLe97  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! The squeal to _To Keep A Ponyboy_! Right here. I hope everyone loves my creativity to this and please make note that this story will be a little different...**

**(the audience ooooo's and aaaaaah's) **

**I hope everyone enjoys reading this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

My head felt like it was a mixture of ice and fire. My body felt stiff and sore, as if I had ran a million miles non-stop. I tried to open my eyes but I felt a cold washcloth go over them.

"Don't even try Ponyboy, you've got a tempertaure of one-hundrad and four, I'm taking you to the hospital." No not the hospital. I moaned trying to tell whoever was carrying me to not let me go there, but I let out a wimper insted.

"It's gonna' be okay." Sodapop...

* * *

><p><strong>Darry's POV<strong>

"he's lucky to be alive." The doctor said. Ponyboy was laying in the hospital bed with a raging feaver and he was breaking out in sweat. Sodapop and I rushed him here not to long ago. We had the doctor tell us about Ponyboy's condition.

"I'm sure it's just the flu."

"He also passed out." Soda said.

"I'm sure he did becuase of the heat in his body. We're makiing sure he's got plenty of rest now, and making sure his hydration won't go threw the roof. You may stay here as long as you like and come whenever, there should always be a nurse on standby here."

"Thank you." I said. I looked over at Ponyboy. He's just a kid and after Dallas and Johnny died too. I sighed maybe this wasn't such a good idea bringing him here but he needs this right now, Ponyboy is going to kill me when I tell him I brought him here but I could care less right now.

"Darry, I'm hungry." Soda complained.

"You're a Sodapop, drink yourself." I laughed. Sodapop glared at me, never mess with Soda when he's hungry.

"Go on and get youself somthing to eat." I said. Sodapop leaped up and I moved closer to Ponyboy. I sighed what do I do now?

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did u think? Please tell me. <strong>

**I need ideas, please. **

**-Kylelover101 and AlexisLe97  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! The squeal to _To Keep A Ponyboy_! Right here. I hope everyone loves my creativity to this and please make note that this story will be a little different...**

**Sorry for not up-dating. **

**(the audience ooooo's and aaaaaah's) **

**I hope everyone enjoys reading this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

My head was stiff and sore my eyes hurt just trying to open them but I heard voices.

"Damn, the kid looks like crap." Steve.

"Well, Steve how would you look if you had a feaver like this?" Two-bit.

"He'd still look like a pansy." I tried to get out. I saw smiles. I slowly sat up and realized the bed I was sleeping in had some sweat drenched on my bacside and legs.

"You gave us a scared, Ponyboy." Steve said. "Yeah, a hundrad and four feaver, I'm surprides you ain't dead."

"Waking up to see your ulgy mug, I'm wishing I was."

Two-Bit let out a laugh and Darry caught Steve's fist trying to fly to my face.

"Ponyboy, how do you feel?" Darry asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you feel any better?" He asked.

"No."

"Any worse?"

"No."

"This is so damn confusing!" Steve yelled. Darry slapped him up-side the head as I pluged my ears, That was loud!

"We're in a hospital, dumshit."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want any dead people to becom zombies listening to your crappy voice." Two-Bit did a Frankenstine walk, he had his eyes rolled up to show nothing but white and he bit him upper lip.

"Bleah, I'm a zombie!" Two-Bit made everyone laugh.

I got to go home that afternoon, becuase my feaver went down two degrees but I was still pretty hot. So Darry made me take a cool shower then it was off to bed.

Sodapop crawled into bed with me, he brought in a fan to keep us cool. We slept with only the sheets on but he was fine with that.

I loved my brothers, but It wouldn't be long before I did somthing I totally regret doing.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did u think? Please tell me. <strong>

**I need ideas, please. **

**-Kylelover101 and AlexisLe97  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! The squeal to _To Keep A Ponyboy_! Right here. I hope everyone loves my creativity to this and please make note that this story will be a little different...**

**Sorry for not up-dating. **

**(the audience ooooo's and aaaaaah's) **

**I hope everyone enjoys reading this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

I closed my eyes the peaceful sleep turned into a horrifying nightmare. I didn't dream of monsters in the closet or ghost in the bathroom kid-shit it was more of the lines of: I had a dream I killed my whole family dream.

I woke up shaking violently. Breathing hard and It got to the point where I was acting paranoid. I pushed Sodapop off of the bed and screamed for him to get away from me. I threw the lamp at Darry when he tried to get in the room. I told them to leave me alone or I'd hurt them.

"Get away!" I cried. I more or less screamed at the top of my lungs.

Darry didn't care, he just leaped on me and held me tight until I stopped shaking which wasn't for a half hour. After that, Darry set me on the bed and I collapsed and fell back to sleep.

**Darry's POV**

**"**Night Terror" I explained to Sodapop.

Poor Sodapop, he stood still where he stood I sighed and looked at my kid brother. He was sleeping now and it looked like he would be quiet for a while. but I'm keeping my eye on him more then ever now.

"Go to sleep Sodapop" I said.

Sodapop just nodded, too scared to say anything probably

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

I opened my eyes to hearing a Pepsi bottel being opened. I slowly sat up and saw Two-Bit with the arm chair in my room.

"Told you, Pepsi would wake him up Sodapop!" He called. Just then Sodapop came running into my room and jumped on the bed, not before tackling me with hugs (and a big fat nuggie to the head)

"Ponyboy!" Sodapop sang. "Ponyboy, Ponyboy, Boy-Ponyboy!" He smiled. Damn I must of been missed how long was I out for?

"You've been sleeping for two days now, we'd thought you were dead, but I opened up a Soda bottle and woke you up. They called me a loser and a dumshit but they're the ones who are stupid for not even trying" Two-Bit bragged.

"Thanks" I snatched it out of his hand.

"AH!" Two-Bit screamed. I snickered and sipped the pop. Sodapop started stroking his finger's threw my hair, it's back to auburn now, some of the blonde stayed and it made me look more like Sodapop. I guess due to puberty a few months ago I'm starting to look like my brothers.

"Well, Ponyboy you're gonna' have some company today."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"What' ya' talking about Two-Bit?" I asked.

"He's talking bout me." I looked in the doorway at non other then Curly, Tim's little brother.

"Why's the fag here?" I asked.

"Fuck you baby Curtis!" I laughed when he called me that.

"Curly's under my watch, due to oweing Tim somthing-" Two-bit pretended to cough on those last five words. "So, I want you to play nice young children." Two-Bit then left the room and we heard a door slam. Sodapop flicked my cheek and told me he had to go to work and that Darry will be back in a few hours.

"Darry says to not leave the house, Ponyboy, got that?" Soda said. "He wants to talk to ya'"

"Okay." I said.

It was quiet for a few minutes Curly was staring around at my room.

"Tuff posters." He commented.

"Thanks." I said. "You have the same ones."

"I know...Let's go somewhere." Curly said.

"what? I can't, Darry'll skin me if-"

"He's not gonna' know, you heard Sodapop, a few hours." Curly said. Curly did have a point, but as long as we're back before Darry comes home then that's okay.

* * *

><p>Curly and I bummed around town. We mostly just walked around smoking some Cancer sticks. (That's what I call em') But then we arrived outside of town to a ledge. Darry's work wasn't far from here and I was scared that he'd be driving around the corner any moment now.<p>

"Let's jump" Curly smiled.

"What? Only a total dumbshit-" I looked at him when I said dumshit. "would do that!"

"What would Dally think of you? Chickining out like this?"

"What?" I said.

"Come on' it's not that far, if I didn't know any better I'd say only a Soc would be scared to do this."

"I'm not a Soc!" I said.

"That's right you're a Greaser and Greaser's aint scared of nothin' now gon on, take your time." Curly watched me as I climbed up on the ledge, I can't believe I'm doing this, but it's only sixty feet until I reach it. I gulped I was a little scared but not as scared as I was when I heard:

"PONYBOY!" I turned but it was too late, I lost my balance and I fell over the cliff.

"AAAAAAAH!" I screamed.

**Darry's POV**

I was on my way home, it was quiting time. The sucky thing about my roofing job is my boss's office is on the outskirts of town, so I have to drive all the way into the countryside to get there.

I was on my way back when I saw Curly and Ponyboy, oh no.

I stopped the car and went running after Ponyboy.

"PONYBOY!" I called, I shouldn't of done that becuase he turned to see who was calling him and he lost his balance.

"AAAAAAAAH!" He screamed, without hesitation, I too jumped over the cliff.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to CarterCooper for that idea :) <strong>

**R&R please. **

**-Kylelover101**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! The squeal to: _To Keep A Ponyboy_! Right here. I hope everyone loves my creativity to this and please make note that this story will be a little different...**

SUPER OVER-PROTECTIVE BROTHER STARTS HERE! SPANKING! **(NO OOC, I'm sorry I just can' write a Darry/Ponyboy slash, This story is not slash) **

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

I closed my eyes and screamed. I was falling really fast why the fuck did I let Curly talk me into doing this? I knew he was a fucking retard but a retard convinsed me to do this!

I then felt strong arms wrap around me I opened my eyes to see Darry but a second later I felt a splash. Darry pulled me on shore I started couching and hacking. My body hurt. I felt some stinging coming on, on my shoulder and left half of my body.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Darry yelled. "I told Sodapop to tell you to stay home!"

"I-" I couldn't protest I had gone against Darry's wishes.

"I can't even go to work without worrying about you!" He yelled. "And you hang out with Curly Sheppard! The fucking retard of the bunch?"

"Hey! I heard that!" Darry and I turned to see Curly still at the top of the 60-foot cliff I jumped off of. Darry glared at him and I think Curly saw that because he ran off.

"Get in the truck...now." Darry said. "I'm gonna' make you hurt so bad, you won't sit for a week!

_Just like last year _

"No!" I screamed I started running away but Darry caught me by the arm and lifted me over his shoulder. I tried kicking and punching him but he ated like I wasn't making a bruise or a buldge on him. Darry put me in the back of the truck and when he started the truck he made sure the doors were locked, becuase when I tried to escape I couldn't. I gulped oh...Shit.

* * *

><p>We arrived home and no one was there. I started running for my room ,but Darry was too close behind me. He immediately tackled me and stopped me from escaping.<p>

"Where ya' going, Ponyboy?" It wasn't a question. "I've had just about enough of your careless behavior. It's time you learned your lesson from me" He said.

"What sort of 'lesson'?" I asked. Darry flung me onto the couch my stomach on one of the pillows and my head facing to him.

"I was thinking how you're long overdue a session with that hairbrush in the bathroom." I looked at Darry, last year he got me with his belt now he thinks he can use a hair brush on me?

"No!" I screamed. Darry picked me up by the hair "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow,!" I cried. I saw Darry take out the biggest wooden hair brush we had and plop me over his lap on the couch again, pinning the back of his knee with my leg to prevent my escaping. Composing herself as I lay crying softly under gaze; Darry retrieved the dark wood hairbrush from the arm of the sofa and coaxed my face around until I was looking at him in the eyes.

"Ponyboy...I'm doing this because I love you." Darry said.

"Yeah right!" I said being cocky.

Darry glared at me for a second. Just then the phone rang. Saved by the beel I thought, but Darry smiled.

"Thank God I bouth an answering machine." He said. "I'll just call em' back"

"Fuck you!" I said.

With that, Darry pulled my tight black pants down revealing my black boxers and with a WHACK! I felt a horrible pain shoot up my back and ass. I cried out in pain into a pillow neerby.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"Darry! Stop, please!" I begged. Then with a final: WHAAAAAK! I heard Darry say "damn..." I looked up to see that he had broken the brush. I felt the sting and then the pain, then a slight burn. I moaned out in pain into the pillow and Darry rubbed my back. Did he really think that'd soothed me into talking to him right now?

"Ponyboy..." Darry said. "Look at me."

I looked up, feeling a slight sting when I even moved my head.

"I did that because-"

"Fuck you love! I fucking hate you!" I managed to slip out of Darry's grip but I limped to my bedroom. I could hear Darry chuckle a little bit of how I was walking but I didn't care, he's a fucking asshole!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, Short chapter, but I loved writing spanking fics (don't ask me why, I think it's rather funny every time I write these, I can't stop laughing) <strong>

**My Beta reader is going to be on hetitus (or somthing, I can't spell!) for a while so I'll have to be doing this. **

**SPECAIL ANNOUNCEMENT: **

**IF YOU KNOW ANYONE OR YOU YOURSELF WOULD LIKE TO BE A BETA READER FOR KYLELOVER101, PLEASE PM KYLELOVER101 FOR DETAILS, WHO KNOWS YOU MIGHT BE THE LUCKY WINNER!**

**Reviews please **

**-Kylelover101**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! The squeal to: _To Keep A Ponyboy_! Right here. I hope everyone loves my creativity to this and please make note that this story will be a little different...**

SUPER OVER-PROTECTIVE BROTHER STARTS HERE! SPANKING! **(NO OOC, I'm sorry I just can' write a Darry/Ponyboy slash, This story is not slash) **

**Kylelover101: *laughing and rolling around the floor while she is trying to type on her lap-top but can't stope* **

**Ponyboy: *walks into the room, not happy***

**Kylelover101: Hey, Hey Ponyboy, stay amythist! *Cracks up laughing***

**Ponyboy: Fuck you. **

**EVERYONE! i HAVE A NEW BETA READER! AlexisLe97 cannot be with us for a while so May I introduce you: writer3098 who will be my Beta reader for the rest of this story. **

**Greasers: *all the greasers clap and clap rapidly*  
><strong>

**Now, on with the story **

**By: Kylelover101 and Writer3098**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

I tried sitting on my bed but a stinging sensation went across my lower region. I winced in pain and stood right back up. How in the hell was I going to sit in a desk at school? I can't stand up during call, I'll look retarded and It'll make kids (mostly Socs) stare at me. I tried belly-flopping on to my bed it worked but It still was a pain in the ass (literatly).

I put a dresser in front of my door so Darry couldn't get in. I also Ajared the door so it wouldn't open I smiled on my thought process it took me a while to think on how to to it but I managed. I decided that maybe I should tell Sodapop was Darry did to me, but then again, last year he didn't do anything about it. So that was out of the question.

I sighed maybe it was best if I stayed in my room for the rest of the night and that's what I did.

* * *

><p>I woke up before anyone else was up, and I left the house at about six thirty. I didn't want to be here anymore. Plus I could lie to Darry telling him I had an early Track practice today. I started walking out of the house and on my way to school when I saw the gym doors already open I smiled, Maybe the coach is here. He was along with some Socs. I grumbled at the thought of having to spend more time with these assholes. I was commanded over there by the coach and he had some great news. I would be the first runner Meaning I could give my team a head start, seeing I was the fastest runner on the team the coach has had in years.<p>

Well, that was good and bad, Good that I was put first, bad becuase some Socs were glaring at me.

Oh. Shit.

I tried to avoid the guys on my track tema but they followed me threw out the entire day. It was really horrible and...disturbing. It wasn't until after school, you know when the teachers arn't there and it's mostly students... And if teachers are there, they don't give a crap abouit fights well, that's what happened to me-

**SLAM!**

I was pushed into some lockers and held there by the coller of my shirt.

"You think your tuff, Greaser?" The Soc yelled at me.

I didn't answer it's best to keep my mouth shut.

"Let's make ya' talk then, huh? How about we cut some of that long greasy hair off?" I saw one flick out a switch blade and they cut my ahir! It hurt but my hair! My long, tuff hair! They cut it so uneavenly. It looked horrible then they were done. (Of course they kicked me a few times in the gut and head, before leaving me there)

I ran home that Day. It was horrible.

* * *

><p>I ran into the house and into the bathroom. My hair...my tuff, tuff hair.<p>

I started crying, I felt like a girl for doing this but I was jumped and no one came! I had to have my hair cut off too! I felt like crap.

"Ponyboy?" It was darry. I'm still pissed off at him. So I didn't answer.

"Ponyboy? That's you right?"

"Go away!" I screamed.

"What happened?"

"None of your damn business!" I shouldn't of screamed that becuase then Darry punched a hold in the wooden door and lightly clicked open the lock and opened the door.

"Ponyboy...what happened?" His anger turned to compation.

"Go away!" I cried.

"You playing barber shop, like you did when you were three?" He smiled.

"Get out!" I cried.

"Ponyboy...why is your face black and blue?" He asked. "Are you hurt? Did you get jumped?"

"I hate you! Leave!" I cried.

Darry wasn't gonna' leave. He moved closer to me and that's the last thing I want is someone getting closer to me right after I got jumped.

"Go away!" I cried heven harder, trying to block out tears.

"Ponyboy...did they do this?" He asked. He put some strands of what was left of my hair in his hands. "Oh, Ponyboy, it'll be alright, how about you let me even it out, huh? What do ya' say?" He smiled. "I can't make it go longer, but it'll look more appealing." He said.

"No!" I said. Darry cocked an eyebrow.

"Go away..." I said. In a pleading voice.

"No." He said. "I'm not leaving, until you tell me what happened and I help you patch you up." He smiled and "nosey-nosed" me on the nose. (meaning he rubed his nose against mine. We used to do that a lot when we were little, but I guess we stopped when we realized it was retarded or somthing)

So, without putting up a fight with Darry I let him even our my hair (Darry and Sissors, If I even try to swirve away from him, I know there will be blood) I let him put an ice pack to my face and bandage my ribs up, but that's all we could do. There wasn't anything serious.

"What ya' doing home from work so early?" I asked.

"got a promotion...I'm the manager!" Darry smiled.

"Great" I smiled back.

"I'll be bringing in more money, Ponyboy. That means the Social workkers won't show up as much and I can afford us some new clothes and supplies. Also, that means more money going to your collage fund."

"Collage fund?" I asked.

Darry blushed and went back to cleaning some dishes.

"Darry...what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, not be quiet."

Collage fund? What the hell for!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please ...there will be spanking in the next chapter, just to warn you ahead of time <strong>

**:3**

**-Kylelover101**


	8. Chapter 8

**The squeal to: _To Keep A Ponyboy_! Right here. I hope everyone loves my creativity to this and please make note that this story will be a little different...**

SUPER OVER-PROTECTIVE BROTHER STARTS HERE! SPANKING! **(NO OOC, I'm sorry I just can' write a Darry/Ponyboy slash, This story is not slash) **

**Kylelover101: *laughing and rolling around the floor while she is trying to type on her lap-top but can't stope* **

**Ponyboy: *walks into the room, not happy***

**Kylelover101: Hey, Hey Ponyboy, stay amythist! *Cracks up laughing***

**Ponyboy: Fuck you. **

**EVERYONE! i HAVE A NEW BETA READER! AlexisLe97 cannot be with us for a while so May I introduce you: writer3098 who will be my Beta reader for the rest of this story. **

**Greasers: *all the greasers clap and clap rapidly* **

**Now, on with the story **

**By: Kylelover101 and Writer3098**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"What do you mean, college fund?! I'm not going to collage, I'm only fourteen-" the rant and raves continued as Darry made dinner, both ignoring Ponyboy and focusing on the food. darry hummed a tune while Ponyboy screamed off confusion and even insults.

Sodapop came into the room, whisteling a tune.

"Soda!" Ponyboy cried out. "Did you hear that Darry-"

"Oh, yeah! Congrats on the promo, Darr-Bear." Sodapop patted Darry on the back, and hopping to the living room, Ponyboy goraned, following Sodapop.

"No, that's not what I ment!" Ponyboy said, placing his hands on his hips, Soda found it adorable and pulled Pony on to the couch.

"Sit with me, baby, and tell me, how was your-What happened to your hair!?" Soda paniced. Ponyboy covered his head with his arms.

"Nothing"

"No, it's obviosuly_, somthing_!" Soda paniced, running his fingers threw Ponyboy once long locks that were now short cuts. He looked like his bangs were cut at least two inches, it would take months to grow back. Soda frowned, getting the idea that Ponyboy was jumped.

"Ponyboy...what was the asshole's name and I'll kill him" Venom was in his voice that scared even Ponyboy.

Soda never swore, EVER.

"Dinner!" Darry called.

Two-bit had just happened to walk in the door at that time, smiled and went and got himself a plate, Soda and Pony heard Darry scream: "Not for you, ya' mooch!"

* * *

><p>Darry and Soda kept their eyes on Ponyboy all night. Ponyboy knew they were watching him and it irrked him.<p>

Ponyboy's eye twitech as he stood next to the bathroom door, knowing Soda and Darry were hiding behind the corner, watching him.

"GOD DAMN! I'M TRYING TO TAKE A SHOWER, IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!" He screamed, slamming the door shut, but not before grabbing a towel in the closet.

Soda looked up at Darry. "Is that our que to watch him more closer?" He asked.

Darry nodded. "Like spies, Soda, be like a spy."

"...Spies" Soda spoke like a little kid thinking it was the most coolest thing in the world.

After Ponyboy showered he wandered over to his room. Where Darry stood with his arms folded.

"Shirt." He said, tossing a shirt at Ponyboy's face, Ponyboy caught it.

"Pants." He replied.

"Darry-stop." A pair of boxers hit him in the face. "Darry!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why are you doing this?"

"...I'm your brother."

Ponyboy didn't know if that was a logical answer, but he let it fly. He put on the clothes and Darry sighed as he saw Ponyboy flop on the beanbag, starting to doze off.

"The bed, Ponyboy." Darry scoulded.

"Don't wanna."

Darry picked up not only Ponyboy but the bean-bag as well and tossed both on the bed, not before tucking in Ponyboy, hugging and kissing him goodnight (with diffuculty, since Ponyboy kept squirming away from him).

"Soda will be in soon." Darry said. Ponyboy ignored him.

He had a rotten day. Tomorrow would only be worse for the 14 year old.

* * *

><p><strong>GOD...DAMN! <strong>

**I haven't up-dated this story in forever!**

**Pleae forgive me..._in a review_ :)**

**-Kylelover101**


End file.
